Maybe
by LeiaBlueEyes
Summary: Annabeth has just lost her mother a year ago. Her father thinks it's her fault and abuses her. Mix in a bully, some confusion, and percy jackson…anything can happen.


Hey! So this is my first story so no haters OK? Thanks! Enjoy!

Annabeth's POV

High School. It will be the death of me. Today would be like any other day if it wasn't April 8th. Today was the anniversary of my mothers death and I'm sure tonight my dads gonna beat me hard. Harder then any other time I got home late or didn't do something right. God this is gonna suck. I walk into school with my head down hoping no one notices me. I don't have friends so it won't be hard to sneak past everyone. I go to my locker and see spray paint all over it saying stuff like fat, loser, even slut. Typical. I grab my books and slam my locker shut getting the attention of some people but they quickly notice it's just me and go back to whatever they were doing before. I walk to class slowly pulling down my long sleeves that seem to have ratted up. I get to class with like 3 minutes to spear (wow new record) and sit in the back as normal. Mrs. Myth was telling us stuff about the winter formal that was yet to come. Great, just what this school needs another dance. She starts to begin class when the door opens and a boy comes in. Now don't get me wrong he was hot, he had black hair that went in his face and covered some of his beautiful sea-green eyes and let me tell you they were mesmerizing. Mrs. Myth goes up to him and asked if he's new, he nodes his head yes and she tells him to go and sit. He does but to my displeasure he sits by me. Great when he figures out who I am I'll have another bully. He looks at me and says hi and I find my self mumbling hi back. "I'm Percy" he says with a smile "Annabeth" I say and then Mrs. Myth starts to teach. Class was brutal, I knew everything she was teaching. Just when I thought I was drifting off the bell rings and everyone except me runs out the door. I walk out and see Percy. Was he waiting for me? Or someone else? Mmm... Whatever I start walking when I realize that he's walking right beside me and to my dismay everyone and I mean everyone stares. I start walking faster and when I get to my locker he is still right beside me "what?" I question as I grab my History book "where's History?" He say with a confused look on his face. I motion for him to follow me and he does with everyone still staring "why are they all staring?" He asked I just shrug and say "you'll find out soon enough" he still looked like he didn't get it but dropped the subject. When we reached History I sat in the back and he went the front of the room. Our teacher Miss. G. told him to sit in the seat next to Miss. Dare or Rachel Dare. He sat down and she giggled. This is going to be a long class period.

Percy's POV

I sat down next to Miss. Dare like I was told she giggled and that's when I knew this was going to be awful. "Hi! I'm Rachel" she says with a wide smile "Percy" I say Rachel had red hair and wore to tight clothing that made me very uncomfortable. I look back at Annabeth and she's reading a book. Rachel seems to notice wear I'm looking and says "are you looking and Annabelle over there" I start to blush that she saw me looking but just say "Annabeth and ya why?" She looks stunned for a moment but quickly recovers and says "she's a loser, last year she was very popular but then her mom died and she just started being snobby and acting like she's better then everyone, just the other day Mrs. Myth asked us a really hard question and Annabeth raised her hand and got it right, I mean come on she got it right who does that but any way no one likes her so I suggest you stay away unless you want to know how bad she really is" I was stunned that made absolutely no sense. " um…OK" "oh and she's a slut to, about I don't know 6 months ago Luke the most popular guy in school asked her out and she said no then 2 days later Luke told us that they made-out behind the school can you believe that?" OK, she lost me that's so not tire right just then the bell rang and I was still sitting there. I got up and kinda raced for Annabeth as she was about to leave. I looked at her and said "where's the cafeteria?" She just said "right down the hall, then make a left, you'll see it" and then she left, interesting. I walked to the cafeteria and got my food and looked around Rachel was motioning for me to come and sit and so I did "hi" I said "hey" didn't I tell you about Annabelle?" "Um, ya" " then why were you talking to her?" "Because" she looked mad now "you like her, don't you?" I shrugged "maybe"


End file.
